Out Of Control
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: Natsu does not realise he is the only who has lost someone and Lucy is determined to show him otherwise. - Natsu/Lucy if you squint


**A/N: I actually wanted to end my other story, Reaching out to you, but since Igneel died, I do not have the energy to finish that one. Though, I had to get this idea on paper. Both Lucy and Natsu may seem OOC, but it is just to fit the story.**

**Rated T because of cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. **

.

.

.

_Out Of Control_

.

.

.

He stared at his empty glass as the dragon slayer heard his name was called. Though, he did not bother to answer, too preoccupied with the form of his glass. His eyes seemed just as empty as his glass. His soul had been taken away from his body. It was almost unable to communicate with the teenager. Every now and then, he would speak a few words, but if he said anything, it would be to demand something or to say it was unfair.

It had been a month since Igneel's death and his companions started to worry. Happy was devastated by his appearance and followed his partner everywhere he went, though Natsu did not seem to notice, Happy did not want to leave him alone. The dragon slayer had lost his father and he was mourning.

Most of the guild members pitied him. He spent most of his time at the bar and in the beginning some tried to talk to him, but to no avail. They supposed he would come around eventually.

But Lucy did not pity him. No, not anymore.

The celestial wizard was fed up with his behaviour. Of course, the girl felt bad for him at first. He had lost his father after all, not even once, but twice. The joy the teenager when he saw his father again has felt must have been incredible, but the shock of his death must have felt like stabbing his heart out. She understood, she actually did!

But what Natsu did not realise, is that he was not the only one who had lost someone.

Gray's father, Silver, and her celestial spirit Aquarius were gone for good. Though, Aquarius still lived, it hurt like hell not to be able to see her anymore. Also, Gray's father might have been dead already, that did not mean it did not hurt.

Natsu was usually the one to cheer everyone up, to tell everyone it was going to be okay. Even though a great deal has happened, he would always be on Lucy's side, to comfort her.

No, she was not looking for attention, but it was as if Natsu did not realise he was not the only one who was mourning.

"Natsu," Lucy spoke up.

The dragon slayer did not answer.

"_Natsu,"_ she spoke more fiercely this time.

He snapped his head towards his friend and looked her right in the eye. His eyes seemed emotionless and he was not interested in what she was saying.

"Not in the _fucking _mood, Lucy."

Lucy's blood boiled at his statement. The girl was angry, so incredibly angry. He had never spoken to her in such a way, bastard.

In one swift movement, she yanked his head back by grabbing his hair and forced him to look at her one more time. Natsu yelped at the sudden contact, but at least she had his attention right now.

"If you don't get your act together _right now_, I will blast into oblivion with my Lucy Kick," she warned him.

Natsu snorted. "You're too weak to do that," he said sadistically.

The moment he said that, he knew he had gone too far. You should not underestimate Fairy Tail's celestial wizard, not when she was angry.

Lucy pulled and yanked out a head of pink hair. "God damnit, _fuck you!_" Natsu cursed.

His outburst got the attention of the entire guild.

"Have you lost your mind? What the fuck has happened to you, Natsu? Do you want to know who is weak, eh? _You _are the one who is pathetic at the moment. I don't even know who you are anymore, bloody hell."

Natsu slammed his fist on the bar as he moved his face just in front of the blonde.

"Don't you dare call me weak, Luce."

"Or what?" The girl challenged him.

"I am seriously thinking about hurting you." The man said with a serious look on his face.

The guild members gasped at this statement and wondered what Lucy was going to do at this moment. Normally, Natsu would not hurt any of the members. Yes, he did fight a lot with Gray, Gajeel and occasionally Laxus or Erza, but he would not seriously harm any of them. Not that he was able to land a single punch on Laxus that is.

"Try me," she whispered.

Natsu's breathing got heavier as Lucy was still looking him in the eye. The girl was tough, he had to admit. She knew him too well; he would never hurt her, especially her.

"Go fuck yourself," he whispered fiercely as he turned back to his empty glass.

Lucy sent him a pitiful glance. What happened to her best friend?

The celestial wizard put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "We're here for you, you know."

"I know," Natsu nodded.

"Then why are you being so stubborn? Don't you realise you're not the only one who has lost someone?"

The dragon slayer's head sunk into his hands. He had not shed any tears since the death of his father, but he could not control himself anymore at this point. Tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down on his cheeks with no shame.

"Even though it does not look it, I do realise that," he said as he turned his head towards his partner. "But I keep thinking that nothing ever good happens in this world, not when I'm around."

"_Bullshit_, Natsu. You sound like me at the moment!" Lucy exclaimed. "You're the one who taught me to never give up. I understand why you're so god damn upset, but don't you turn your back away from the future. At least you got one," she whispered the last part.

"I know," he said, "but still…"

Lucy suddenly slapped him. Hard.

"Man up, Natsu. Is this the way Igneel wanted you to act? Is this the Natsu who he has raised? Pathetic."

Natsu rubbed the red spot on his cheek as he widened his eyes.

"Future Lucy has given me a future. Igneel has given you one, so live! You can't act like a complete asshole for the rest of your life. We are here for you and we will support you to the very end, but please, do not give up on life. There is so much more to live for!"

"I'm sorry…" Natsu whispered.

His blue companion flew towards the two at that moment. "Aye, Natsu… I am here for you and so is Lucy."

The dragon slayer took the exceed in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Gross, Natsu, my lips have been ruined once, I don't want my body to be ruined too," the blue cat said, referring to the time Lucy made the two kiss.

Lucy giggled in her palm and Natsu grabbed her by the waist to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks, Lucy."

The blonde smiled at the gesture and stroke his cheek with her thumb. "It's okay. It will take some time, I assure you that, but remember we are here for you."

The pink-haired idiot then showed his signature grin and nodded frequently. "I lost you once, but you are still here. I lost Igneel twice, but he is still in my heart."

"That is how you deal with it," Lucy whispered.

Natsu then kissed her once more on the other cheek and left for the request board. "Let's go on a mission, then!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy

Their guild members and family smiled at them. If the three of them stuck together, nothing would go wrong.

Lucy thanked the heavens. Hopefully, the dragon slayer would be fine and Igneel would be watching from above with a proud smile on his face.

.

.

.

**A/N: Not the best work I have ever written, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
